Leisure Days
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Because she has fallen before the fall comes, without knowing her reason. And he swore to never meet another season again. Never. / An A to Z's drabble collection about ShinAya. F for Fall.
1. Alive

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, a OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter)

**Note**: Hi. This is my first English fanfiction. I know, my grammar isn't good enough, so feel free to be criticized as long it can improve my writing's skill on English. :] It'll be an alphabetical-multichapter fanfiction with ShinAya as main pairing. Oh gosh, I really love this pair so much. I'll update this fanfiction as soon as possible before my university give me some assignments lol \o/. Well, enjoy~ =D

* * *

**01: Alive**

It's over.

It's all over. That summer adventure. That Red Eyes. That power. That looping accident. That Truth that never be told before. That Never-Ending World. And that girl.

The sound of sobbing and crying reverberated in the air. The three-first member of Mekakushi Dan hugged their true leader; the girl with a red scarf who smiled while hugging and patting them back. It could called as family reunite. Their big sister who they thought that died before and they missed so much, she was alive with smile that never changed. Their hero came back.

Ene watched them with teary-eyes. She couldn't hold it. Knowing that her friend in the past still alive was the most happiness thing. Her sobbing stopped as the screen changed into a white-haired guy with red pale eyes. She smiled. That guy named Konoha gave her smile too. Although that guy's memories has gone first and maybe they couldn't back to their first body, his memories came back again little by little.

Konoha rolled his eyes to a brown-haired boy who cried while hugging a black-haired girl who slept on the boy's arm. Hibiya and Hiyori; two kids who visited his teacher and involved with the looping accident that made him met with the gang. Momo stood beside the boy; her left hand patted the boy's head then her right hand patted Mary's back. She was like a big sister for them there. Although she would be lost her popularity, it was fine. Maybe, it was the best for her and others. A white-fluffy-haired girl hugged Momo. She didn't know, what her powers as medusa had gone or not after this adventure. But as long as she could be together with the gang, she was fine.

Ene looked at the only one guy who didn't cry. The owner of the phone that she used; her master—Shintaro. His body froze with his eyes that fixated into the red-scarf girl who got free from her step-siblings's embrace. Their eyes met, but their expression didn't change even Shintaro didn't move. The girl named Ayano still smiled like before she died, while Shintaro with surprised expression on his face. Kido, Kano, and Seto looked at him, followed by Momo, Mary, Hibiya and Konoha. Ene smiled. It was the time for her master—who had defeated her once she was still being Takane—to solved his problems with Ayano and his life. Ene knew, her master wouldn't do anything wrong again.

"I'm died. Sorry, Shintaro," Ayano said first lightly. Smile on her lips didn't change. She said as if she jumped from rooftop just now. Shintaro still being froze. He said nothing and didn't move by inch. Ayano's smile faded. Was Shintaro fine? Or—Ayano smiled again. Maybe, that guy wouldn't forgive her for being died and made him suffered for two years. "Shintaro, I'm—"

"No," Shintaro cut. Ayano's smile disappeared, but she smiled again—just like when she hadn't jump from rooftop. "I can't forgive you," Shintaro continued. His expression still same.

"Shin—"

"And I can't forgive myself too to let you die," he said again with regretful tones. "I can't forgive myself for being cold to you even didn't want to care to you," his voice sounded like want to cry. "And I thought, you were died because of me, then,"

"Shintaro," Ayano hummed. "It's not your—"

"Do you want to forgive me?" asked that red-jersey guy with a hopeful face. Ayano couldn't help but smile and nodded. It reversed, she thought.

"But," Shintaro said again. Silence for a while. "Are you..." Shintaro hung his words. "Are you really alive now?" His foot stepped forward into the red-scarf girl. "You aren't die, are you?" his step made him closer to Ayano. His foot stopped in front of that girl. Ayano still hadn't reply him. Shintaro's moving made her mouth didn't know how to reply his simple question; a question that really easy in the whole of her life.

Shintaro gave her hands, while Ayano didn't know how to react. That guy grabbed both of her hands, then. Shintaro squeezed it so tight but not too much to break them. "I'm... I'm..." Ayano said doubtfully. Shintaro still being silent. And a few minute later, a slight smile rose on his face.

"You are really alive," Shintaro said. "You are still alive," he said again.

Ayano smiled. "Yes, I'm alive, Shintaro," she said happily.


	2. Bad

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, an OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter)

**Note**: Hi! I'm back! XD. I'm really exciting with all of your appreciation! XD. My writing mood had been down when I watched Outer Science PV and some spoilers of the fourth novel. They are really heart-breaking. But, when I came to festival last afternoon and saw a Shintaro's cosplayer who brought a red scarf on his hand. And that reminded me with this fanfic, so I finished this chapter immediately. I'm sorry if my grammar hasn't improve in this chapter. I hope this chapter satisfying. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**02: Bad**

"Let's duel once again, and I will definitely win from you, then!" Takane said. That black twin-tailed girl said—or shouted—loudly while her index finger pointed at a gloomy-cold-looked boy with displeased face.

"The result would be same. You are still weak as always. You won't be able to defeat me," that boy said coldly. His face didn't get any changing. But if you noticed, there was a little bit of an annoy feeling on his face and his voice. Maybe he was get bored to defeat the girl who ranked second on shooting's national tournament, while he was the first.

"Once again, and I SAY I'M NOT WEAK! I'm just ... just ... just lowering my defense!" Takane shouted. From her voice, it seemed like that girl lied. It was impossible to admit that the boy before her was stronger than her. Takane had a pride.

"It's just your reason to make you stronger," Shintaro replied. "You didn't have any chance to defeat me. Don't force me to battle against you if you are still weak," he added again. A three junction rose on his forehead. He felt really annoy.

"_Maa, maa,_" Haruka came to the middle of them. "Calm down, you two," he raised his hands up—like a criminal who give up to the police. His face looked a bit scared as though if he said, both of them would ate him alive. In the opposite of them, Ayano was standing in front of the laptop that Takane and Shintaro used to competed. The display showed that Takane lose 50 points from Shintaro. That's not a bad enough score. Takane had been improved her skill. She smiled groggily at them and the display.

"But, Takane-_san_ had been improved her skill," every single eye looked at a red-scarf girl. "She's not too bad, Shintaro. Your scores only 50 points difference. Maybe, in the next time, she will defeat you," Ayano said with small smile on her face.

"Ayano-_chan_..." Takane murmured. Her first girl friend was really reliable for the time like this. That girl had been did it twice for her. "Nha! Just like Ayano said, I'm not bad enough to battle against you! I had been improved! Or..." Takane grinned. "... you just scare to me and my skill?"

"Nope. I'm not scare to you, and you aren't good enough too," Shintaro said. His footsteps brought him to Ayano and he placed himself in the front of display, then.

"Let's start!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the display showed the result. Three of them showed the surprised face, while Shintaro was keep cold.

"See?" he said. His eyes didn't blink any second. "You are still weak. Your playing isn't improve at all," he added and sat up from the chair. He walked to the door of the class. He stopped for a while before stepped his feet on the outside of the class. "But, it isn't bad enough," he said. And then he went out.

Takane still didn't believe it. She had been practiced for a few weeks, and she still lose. "Ta-Takane..." Haruka said doubtfully. He afraid Takane would be angry to him and asked him to be silent.

"Takane-_san_," Ayano said with worry expression. "I'm sorry, his attitude is still rude," she said again. "I'm really no good for him, even I'm not be able to make him more polite,"

"No, you are wrong, Ayano-_chan_," Takane smiled bitterly. "I think you've done the best. He is wrong at all!" Takane said again with an annoy face.

"Yes, Ayano-_san_! It's not your fault. And I think you are not no good," Haruka said with big smile on his face.

"Thank you, Takane-_san_, Haruka-_san_. Ah, I need to leave. I'll excuse here now," she said and bowed her body, then. After that, she went out from the class and chased after Shintaro.

* * *

"Shintaro, wait me!" Ayano shouted. Her red scarf swayed on the air as she ran into Shintaro. The black-haired guy didn't stop his step, but his speed decreased a bit. When she reached Shintaro, she changed her run into walk. She was out of breath. "I'm bad at sports too," Ayano said with her unchanging smile. Shintaro just stole a glance at her. "I'm stupid, indeed, hehe, I'm not good at sports or study," she smiled and scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"But, you are not bad at one thing," Shintaro said suddenly without looked at her; made that red scarf girl surprised and wondered why that guy said so.

"What?" she asked then. She hoped if her classmate didn't give her any bad reply.

Shintaro being silent for a while. He thought that he blurted out when he said that. "You ... You ..." he said groggily. He looked away his sight; didn't want to look at that girl's eyes that still wondered what would he said next. "Uh ... okay. You ... You are not bad for following me everyday and even stand with my personality," his face became red for a while.

"Eh?" That sentence made Ayano's eyes opened widely and speechless at one time. "Is it—"

"I won't say it twice!" he cut Ayano's word and then increased his step a bit.

"Eh? Wait, Shintaro!" Ayano shouted as she chased after him. And then a small smile appeared on her face.


	3. Crane

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, a OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter), an unclear ending—idk lol

**Note**: I think I used many head-canons here. I'm sorry. And I think (again) this chapter is a bit too long orz. I'm sorry (again). Feel free to criticize my grammar. Hoping you all enjoy this chapter. XD

* * *

**03: Crane**

It was dark.

Completely dark, so he couldn't see anything but dark. He couldn't remember what happened on him before. A few seconds, a thin red line appeared on his sight. He couldn't help but run toward that line that thicker as he ran. And when that line covered his sight, the light illuminated him suddenly; made him had to covered his eyes.

It was white.

A second after he opened his eyes, the white ceiling filled his sight. He blinked his eyes repeatedly, so that he awoke from his unconsciousness. When he felt better, he sat on bed that he used to sleep before. He didn't remember anything after he squeezed Ayano's hand and confirmed that that girl was alive. Maybe, they fell into unconsciousness because of space and time distortion. Thinking about Ayano, he immediately saw around him. There were all of Mekakushi Dan's members plus Hiyori who slept like him before. He didn't know who was sent them here.

And then, his eyes fixated into a black-_seifuku_ girl on his left side. He didn't know why the person who brought them here placed him and her side by side. Her red scarf still wrapped on her neck. He looked around until he found a desk that separated his bed with hers. He looked at the drawer and found some papers. Curiously, he pulled the papers and looked at it.

"This is..." he widened his eye-balls when he saw the figure of 100 was written on the paper, followed by a name who had that paper; '_Kisaragi Shintaro_'. Yeah, it was his paper test. His eyes looked at the date of the test. It has been two years ago, he thought. Why? Why was it in here? As he remembered, he didn't know about that desk at all. Had anyone taken his forgotten test paper? (yeah, forgotten. Because he never cared with all of his test paper). But why? Suddenly, his memories about that test paper flew out on his mind.

The paper cranes that the girl who was lying in front of him made from the paper test. The paper cranes that she gave to him with a cheerful smile. The paper cranes that had been the silent witness of her suicide.

That girl. Really...

Shintaro squeezed that paper. He didn't have any thought if that girl had been brought his test paper when they were on their first year of high school. He felt guilty. He didn't know how to apologize for her again. He was really fool. A cold-hearted fool guy, really.

Being silence for a while, he folded a paper crane from that paper, then. It was easy for him. Then, he looked at the drawer again and pulled other papers. He counted the papers; there were ten papers. He didn't remember how many tests that had been they done when they were on first year exactly. Maybe fifteen or more, he couldn't remember. Being a _hikineet_ made him forgot all about the school, almost. Especially about Ayano. Thanks to Kano for had made him remember again—though he felt scary at first. Slowly but sure, he folded ten paper cranes. And when he finished the last, he heard a soft voice on his ears.

"Uuh..., where am I?"

Shintaro surprised when he heard the moan first, but he was relieved that voice was owned by Ayano.

"Ah ... Shintaro," she said when she woke up from her bed and sat on it.

Awkwardly, he replied, "Uuh ... hi,"

"Where are we?" she asked as her eyes looked around on the room. "Ah, they are here too," she smiled as she caught her step-siblings was lying on the bed.

"Uuh ... I don't know where is this place," he replied with an awkward face. He didn't know why he felt awkward suddenly, whereas he could say normally when he confirmed that she was alive. Maybe, it was because of that paper test.

Drew her scarf close, Ayano's eyes caught ten paper cranes. A bright smile rose on her face. "You make it, Shintaro?" she asked as she pointed at the paper cranes on the desk.

Awkwardly and with a shame, he replied, "Uuh ... yeah," his eyes looked away. "For you," he added.

"Thank you!" Ayano shouted—made him surprised for awhile. She picked one of the paper crane, then. When she saw at the score that written on it, she turned her sight to him—who was still looked his sight away. She turned again her sight to the paper crane. "I'm sorry, I had been taken your test paper, Shintaro," she said.

"No," he replied as his head turned down. "I have to apologize to you instead," his voice became louder a bit than before—made that girl turned her head into him.

"Shintaro..."

"I'm sorry for being so cold and didn't care to you," he said more calmly. "I'm really sorry,"

"You don't need to apologize—"

"If that's so, I'll never forgive myself instead!" his voice became louder again; seemed like want to cry.

Ayano couldn't help but stare at his classmate. She felt that it wasn't Shintaro's fault. But, if that was his fault, she had been forgiven him before she jumped from the rooftop. Her eyes turned at the paper crane on her hands.

"Hey, Shintaro," she said. There was no respond, she continued, "I have a wish,". "You know, my wish is returning happiness to my family," she said without any pause. "And it has been came true because of you!"

"... What?" he turned his head into her. "What do you mean?" he asked as he blinked his eyes.

"You folded ten paper cranes. A paper crane has 100 score on it, and the paper cranes are ten. So, if you calculate it, there were 1000 score and it means there were 1000 paper cranes, then," she said it with a cheerful smile.

Non-sense, Shintaro thought as he speechless after heard her explanation. Although, he thought it, he knew that that girl wanted to cheer him and forgive him. He smiled. Maybe, it was the best. "Yeah. You are right," he said. "There are 1000 paper cranes," he smiled.

"I've forgive you with this paper cranes," she said and showed the ten paper cranes on her hands. "So you don't need to feel guilty again, Shintaro," she smiled, then.

Relieved, Shintaro smiled to her. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

And then they smiled each other.


	4. Dream

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, a OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter), canon-modified

**Note**: College really makes me busy everyday. Assignment and test comes one and another. I'm really sorry for this very late update. Letter D really makes me feel frustrating. Letter D that came up to my mind has negative meaning, such as _Death, Dead, Die, Despair, Desperate, Depression_ and others. Thanks to Lost Time Memory's lyric who gave me this idea. XD I used canon-modified setting on the third novel. XD Really sorry for bad grammar and mistypos. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**04: Dream**

He was sitting on the sofa that he used to sleep before. It was almost 2 a.m, but his eyes still couldn't close. It wasn't mean that he didn't want or wasn't able to sleep again.

Kisaragi Shintaro was just scared.

His face told anyone who looked at him that he was scared. Really scared. It wasn't like when he rode roller-coaster with the gang named Mekakushi Dan or when he came in to Obake House with Kido a few hours ago. It was more complicated and terrified. And his nightmare that he had a while ago was the reason why was he scare. Plus Kano who has made it worse.

That girl came into his brain once again. Her shoulder-length black hair. Her red scarf that always she wore on her neck at the past. Immediately, her figure became clearer and clearer on his mind. The figure who he almost forgot completely on his brain and mind. The figure who always followed him on the past. The figure who was smiling with an unchanging smile.

_"Then, why, didn't you save me?!"_

His face became scared as Kano's word (when he deceived himself as her figure) reverberated on his head. That guilty, that regret, came back to his body. His mind became confused and he couldn't think clearly. His genius brain even didn't had any idea such as how could Kano know her. His mind has covered by her completely.

Why ... Why does she come again? Is it punishment or ... revenge? He thought with fear. His fear made him chose to be awakened. But, it wasn't easy. His body shouted him to take a break, but his mind forced him to be awakened or he would end up with getting a nightmare again. Exhausted and terrified; he couldn't choose both of them.

Eventually, his body collapsed on the sofa because his tired and his fear stole all of his consciousness. And Shintaro got a dream on his sleep again.

* * *

"Shintaro," her figure appeared with a smile.

"..."

"Ah, you don't want to talk with me, yeah?" she said with a soft and a bit sad face. "But, I want to say something to you, Shintaro,"

"You want to say _"goodbye"_ to me again?" he said, then. His fear that he suffered a few hours ago seemed has lost at the moment. "Or ... you want to blame me?" he added.

Her face changed into surprised face and as if said, _"Why do you say that?"_.

"Ah, or you want me to call your name again?" that guy said again with a despair face. Her face still didn't changed.

"Okay. If that all is what you want to say, say it," he said again with a guilty face. "Blame me as you please. And I'm sorry for forgetting your name,"

That girl being silence. Her _'Why do you say that?'_s face still on her face, unchangingly. She seemed couldn't replied his words. But, for a few minutes, a smile marked on her face.

"I don't have any mean to say it," she said and made him surprised a bit. "I just wanna say ..." that girl hanged her words. And she smiled brightly as she said, "We'll surely meet again,"

And Shintaro didn't believe his hearing when he heard the sentence that came out from that girl's mouth. Is she joking? She has died, right?

"Someday, somewhere, we'll surely be able to meet again. I'm sure," she added again.

"But, how—" his sentence cut when he saw her figure blurred and became far slowly. "Hey! Don't go! Hey! Ayano! Tell me! Hey! Ayano!" he tried to chase after her while calling her name. Yeah, finally, he called her name. But, her figure disappeared totally.

"Ayano!"

* * *

"... ter.."

"...ster..."

"Master..."

A blurred display with a blue-haired girl and a white-haired guy who grabbed the handphone display appeared on his sight. His eyes half-closed. He was still unconscious.

"A.. ya.. no.."

The blue-haired girl named Ene blinked her eyes for a second, while the white-haired guy named Konoha just being silence. Ene knew that name. It was her friend's name when she once being a human. And as she knew, that girl has died since two years ago. But as she knew too, her master has never said that name again. She knew if that would hurt him again. And, now, why did her master say that name again? Did he had a dream about her?

"Ah—Master!" she shouted as her master was conscious.

Shintaro blinked his eyes and looked at his handphone display. "Ah, Ene, and you..." he pointed at the white-haired guy. "... Konoha. Um, what's matter?"

"Master said _"ugh"_ for many times on your sleep, and that was made me woke up and asked this guy to brought me and see you," Ene explained. Shintaro looked at Konoha, then.

"She ... woke me ... up ... actually...," he said slowly. Shintaro knew if that guy seemed like a child who was learning speaking.

"So, do you have a nightmare, Master?" Ene asked.

Shintaro turned his sight to the floor. "Yes, a nightmare. A terrible nightmare," he said.

"Could it be..." Ene hanged her sentence. Two guys there looked at her and waited her to continue her words. "Could it be Master dreamed about ... Master rode the roller-coaster alone and that roller-coaster didn't stop and then make you shouted endlessly!" she said with a funny smile. "Master, I want to dream it too, hahahaha!"

"Shut up, you Ene! Don't make me remember that terrified thing again. I don't want to ride it again," Shintaro shouted with a scared face. That roller-coaster was really making him and Kido so frightened yesterday.

"Hahahaha when you slept, your face was same as when you rode that roller-coaster hahaha! Want to see it, Master? Hahahaha!" Ene laughed uncontrolable.

"No! Delete it!" Shintaro shouted. "And don't you send it to Momo!" his voice and face was really frustrated. Ene still laughed out loud. She wanted to cheer her master up. She said in order to make him like usual because she was scared if he became gloomy after had that nightmare about Ayano. Meanwhile, Konoha just stared at them. He didn't know how to respond them. He just met them yesterday after the accident that involved him and a brown-haired boy who was sleeping in other side—Hibiya.

"Ah, Master, you should forget your nightmare and sleep again. It is 02.15 now! The sun hasn't rise yet, and you won't have any energy if you don't sleep enough," Ene said while preparing her blanket as if she wanted to sleep as well. "And you too! You have to sleep, Nisemono-_san_!" Ene pointed at Konoha—who made him a bit surprised.

"... okay..." he replied.

"Okay! Nisemono-_san_, put me on the table. Good night, Master, Nisemono-_san_!" she shouted while wrapping her pixel body with her blanket.

"Good ... night..." Konoha replied without protested at Ene for called him so. He then put Shintaro's handphone on the table and back to the sofa that he used to sleep before. Shintaro, who still sat on the sofa, remembered that girl's sentence on his dream.

_"We'll surely meet again!"_

"Yeah. We'll surely meet again, Ayano." And he smiled.


	5. Expression

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, a OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter)

**Note**: It has been a long time since the late update. I'm so sorry. Many test came one by one, and I didn't get the plot of this chapter orz. I think this chapter is so short and crappy, sorry again. Please, enjoy~ :]

* * *

**05: Expression**

Sometime, he wondered about his classmate who sat beside him. His only friend who talked much with him. His only one closest friend who always smiling every time. Sometime, he really didn't know about her, her smile exactly. He wondered why, why does she always smile every time, why does she looked so cheerful everyday. He really didn't know about it.

Her expression always same every he see her; smiling cheerfully as if she never gets hurt in her heart. He really didn't know, but it didn't mean he wanted to know. He just wondered. How could a person so cheerful without any burden like her. He didn't get it.

He didn't know why she could talk much with him as well, even though most of time, he didn't respond her says. According to his attitude, it was so clear that everyone would avoid him or maybe got angry like a certain twin-tail girl who they met one day long ago. But he didn't find that kind of thing on this girl. No one.

He wondered as well why she looked only talk much with him. Except himself, he never know who did ever talk much to her with. Did she not get many friends? And why could she stand with him—his attitude exactly. Did she feel lonely so she was able to stand with his attitude? He never know her reason at all.

Actually, he wanted to ask her about it. But, the thing on himself didn't want to do it. Sometime, seeing on her smile make him got irritated but wondered as well in one time. Like today. Today, she was so cheerful like usual. Her expression didn't change a bit. Smile still plastered on her sweet face. Her red scarf that used as her thew swayed on the air as she walked a little bit behind him. Today too, they walked together as usual with the expression that was so different each other. He was with his cold expression from his dead-fish eyes, while she was with a cheerful face.

"Hey," he said without looked at her.

"Yes? What's matter, Shintaro?" she replied and looked to him. A black-messy hair boy be silence for a while.

"Why do you always follow me?" he asked (still) without gave a sight at her, so he didn't notice her surprised face. Her expression became softer and somehow, became cloudy. She then closed up her red scarf.

"I ... I can't tell you the reason," she replied with a gloomy smile. But that smile changed into a bright smile when he suddenly turned his head to her. For some reason, it was like she didn't want he caught her gloomy smile.

"Hey, sometime, I get irritated every time you smile," he said again as if ignored her reply before.

"Eh?" Ayano's eyes blinked for a while. "Y-You are so cruel, Shintaro," she replied with a hurtful expression that he was sure it was fake.

"Because you can smile foolishly in every condition, like at time you got bad score," he said as he turned his head from her. "How could you smile like that at that time? That's not make any sense,". Finally he asked her about that thing.

Ayano who was surprised a bit, then smiled again. "I don't know Shintaro noticed it, hehee,"

"It doesn't mean that I noticed it. Everyone will notice and think about it too," a slight red appear on his face. She didn't notice it. She turned her sight into the floor. Her expression turned softer.

"Happiness.." she murmured with a low voice as if she whispered to herself alone.

"... What?" he asked as he couldn't catch what she said before.

"No. I mean ... I just want to be happy," she said with a bright smile for the umpteenth time. "Smile is a symbol of happiness. So, I smile everyday to be happy," she added again.

"Even though you got a bad score?" he asked.

"Yes. I can't be sad just because of that. I could take a summer course to fix my grade up," she replied.

Such a non-sense, he thought. He guessed, he was wrong to ask about it. Nevertheless, he didn't get a message behind her reason. He didn't know that it was one of her true reason.

"Just forget what I ask to you," he ordered and turned his head away from her.

"Huh? Why?" she asked and turned her sight to him.

"Just forget it!" he didn't reply. He was so foolish, he guessed.

"O-Okay." She responded, although her mind still thoght about that question and the real reason behind of it that she couldn't tell to him. Her only one reason. And they walked with their own thought; Ayano was with her reason and Shintaro was with 'he shouldn't ask her about it' thought.

Because he will know the real reason immediately. The real reason of her smile and that cheerful expression.


	6. Fall

**Title**: Leisure Days

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Kagerou Daze © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

**Warning**: Bad grammar (English isn't my native language, anyway), many head-canons, a OOC's possibility, some of AU!situations (for the next chapter), canon-modified

**Note**: Welcome, Autumn! It has been a long time and I still have 20 letters to go. Hope I could update it as soon as possible. I'm sorry for this crappy and weird chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**06: Fall**

It was October. The sun wasn't so hot like the season before. The warmth of summer changed into autumn breeze. It was the season when peoples love to spend their time to read book while enjoying the autumn's warmth that more friendly than summer. It was also the season when the schools held their cultural festival.

Like today.

It was quarter past four at afternoon. The cultural festival at this high school has been finished at fifteen minutes ago. The students were cleaning the tools and property that they used at festival. Between that high school students, a girl with black _seifuku_ walked a little behind a red-jersey boy. A smile plastered on her face, while the boy before her kept his face looked arrogant—like usual.

"The festival was really interesting, right, Shintaro?" she asked the guy before her. While the guy in question just replied her with a small "Hn." like usual he did. That girl didn't mind it. She was really fine with her friend's attitude that even made a girl from the shooting booth who they visited before the festival end got annoy by him.

"Hey, Shintaro. How do you think if we come again next fall on this school's festival?" she asked and turned her head to him.

"It's impossible," he replied without looking at the girl. His dead-fish eyes still looked arrogant while his feet was keep walking.

"Eh? What do you mean?" that girl asked with a confusion expression on her face; made the guy in question turned his head to him for a slight.

"I don't know if you are really dumb or what, but how could we come? We are probably going to different high school and never meet again," he explained without any changed expression.

"Ah. It's right. But we should communicate later on, or ... we should enter the same high school! Yes! Maybe on this school. My father is teaching here too. It would be interesting, right?" she respond. A smile from ear to ear rose on her face.

"If I see from your last score test, you must work harder than you did, surely. I'm sure, you won't use your father, right?" he replied with an underestimate smile.

"Ugh, you are so meanie, Shintaro. But, of course, I won't use my father," she replied and turned her head. Autumn breeze blew, played her hair and her red muffler that wrapped around her neck. The season was really nice and more comfortable.

"It is the fall, right? It means you should improve your score at midterm test for be able to enter this school," Shintaro said. They have been came out from the high school gates.

"Ah—that's right! Ugh, I have to study hard from now," that girl named Ayano replied with a tired face. Yes, it would be hard for her since her score never get the perfect score—or at least a good one—like the guy beside her. Nobody know, why could both of them being close friend, if we look at their scores that seemed like the sky and the earth. But, who care, since they had only few friends.

"But, if I could pass the exam and enter this school, we must going to the cultural festival again next fall. Okay?" Ayano still instited with her desire. Her eyes sparkled with a wide smile imprinted on her face.

"Whatever," Shintaro replied nonchalantly; didn't interest at what she spoke about.

"And we would visit some of interesting booth such as that shooting booth," she spoke again; ignored her friend's attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He replied again. He decided to ignore her if she speak another blah-blah things. He didn't know why he must be trapped on a friendship with her who totally different than him.

"The next fall would be more interesting than before!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayano..."

He wish it as well from his heart, deep inside. But, that never be happen. He never be able meet that fall season that they talked about. He never be able see that colourful smile again in the next fall.

"... you are the worst."

Because she has fallen before the fall comes, without knowing her reason. And he swore to never meet another season again. Never.


End file.
